muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Martians
Guy Smiley's audience Does anyone know what this sketch is? Guy Smiley Takes His Audience to Lunch: Cameo appearance as audience members when Guy Smiley takes his entire studio audience to lunch. I can't find it anywhere on the wiki. —Scott (talk) 17:06, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Here it is. They're among the last to appear. -- MuppetDude 17:08, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::It's eka was Episode 2749.Jonnytbird4789 20:42, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::Nice! Okay, so we don't have a list of Guy Smiley sketches yet, do we? Just a list of named game show sketches. —Scott (talk) 17:18, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I have wondered if the Guy Smiley page needs a guide to his sketches or not. Most of them are game shows, which can go in the Sesame Street Game Shows page. Many of his non-game show sketches have their own pages (as many are either songs or titled sketches). --Minor muppetz 18:05, 26 August 2008 (UTC) The Martians Merchandise Hello, perhaps not the best place to find out but there must be the richest array of knowledge around here. I have spent days scouring the internet to find a source for the vintage style 'The Martians' tee released by HotTopic circa 2003. I am still waiting for a reply from them but they are i'm sure completely out 5 years on... Long story short I would pretty much go to the ends of the earth to aquire one of these for my friend. If anybody has any information as to attaining one or getting one made to that original design I would be eternally grateful. Do you know any vintage clothes stores in the US that might have one? or a collector who could have their arm politely twisted to give it up? Or maybe they have two anyway? Thanks in advance for any replies at all! --OMikeo 14:04, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Yip Yips? Why is this article labeled "Yip Yip Martians"? I know of no source that lists them as such; the Who's Who on Sesame Street coloring book series, the Sesame Street Unpaved (book), and Sesame Street Magazine all cites them simply as The Martians. -- MuppetDude 15:38, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :Remember that E&B sketch? "'''The Martians' are here,'' Bert! Oh, what'll we do, Bert?" "Ask 'em if they want any oatmeal." --MuppetVJ 04:39, 12 December 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, is their any source for the title "Yip Yip Martians"? Or what about just "Yip Yips" for that matter? If not maybe this should be moved to "The Martians" or if a coinciding source for "Yip Yip" is out there, "The Martians (Yip Yips)". -- Brad D. (talk) 04:46, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :::The "Unpaved" book mentions that in the studio they're sometimes called "yip yips", but there's not enough evidence to support this as an official name. Plus Guille gave good evidence that they're referred to as just "the Martians" within the show itself; I vote it be moved. -- MuppetDude 18:16, 12 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Sesame Street Live refers to them as the Yup Yups. -- Zanimum 00:40, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :::::The 1979 Character Style Guide simply calls them Martians. —Scott (talk) 23:37, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Sesame Street: A Celebration - 40 Years of Life on the Street refers to them as "Yip Yips". --Minor muppetz 15:57, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Not relevant? On the Drawn Together episode "Little Orphan Hero", Foxxy Love, Princess Clara, Spanky Ham and Ling Ling gather around the telephone, going "Yip yip yip yip yip...". In the scene, all the characters actually have strange triangular mouths, like the Yip Yips themselves.' I can send anyone a video clip to prove it was real. And every Family Guy reference is mentioned. -- Zanimum 18:21, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :It's not a question of it being real, but being relevant. The Family Guy stuff probably doesn't belong here either. I'd suggest creating a Drawn Together page in Muppet Mentions. I think we want to keep spoofs and such seperate from pages on the real characters (a few other pages could use minor cleanup in that regard as well). Andrew Leal (talk) 18:32, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ::And checking the page and history, I see no Family Guy references in the article, and the reference in question was removed since it was part of the whole Yip Yip Club paragraph. Andrew Leal (talk) 18:40, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ::: Okay, might create a page for Drawn and I didn't mean that there were Family Guy refs in the article ever, just that it got its own page. -- Zanimum 18:22, 14 June 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, any show can get a page in the Muppet Mentions category. -- Danny (talk) 19:10, 14 June 2006 (UTC) Spam? :"On Italy's Piazza Sesamo, The Yip Yaps attempt to talk to a bidet, assuming it to be a goat, scooter, and finally a radio, because of the shape of the faucets. They turn them on, only to start shouting "fountain!" and then turn and toss coins into the basin of the bidet over their shoulders, as one is apt to do at the Trevi fountain in Rome." For those who don't know what a bidet is, it's a "low-mounted plumbing fixture or type of sink intended for washing the external genitalia and the anus." Is humour just that bold in Italy, or is this spam? -- Zanimum 13:56, 12 May 2006 (UTC) :It's pretty plausible, seeing as bidets are a prominent feature of many private bathrooms in all of Europe. It's kind of like toilet paper, only different. -- Peter (talk) 14:04, 12 May 2006 (UTC) :: Plausible, but the Italian show's page was added by an anon. I've personally never heard of it, didn't see it in Unpaved. -- Zanimum 15:38, 12 May 2006 (UTC) ::: An anon added the Italian page, but not any of the actual info about the Italian characterizations. That's been coming from Draw a Triangle. Feel free to ask her if you need corroboration. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:41, 12 May 2006 (UTC) :::: I've asked her if she actually saw the segment. -- Zanimum 17:29, 15 May 2006 (UTC) :::::Which is a good idea, but in general, I'm not sure I like the idea of completely removing a disputed passage by a registered contributor prior to settlement of discussion. I know Muppet Wiki is stricter than Wikipedia on removing questionable info, and that's to the good, but I'm not entirely comfortable with jumping the gun in cases like this, just because Google doesn't mention the show. It seems like a violation of the "good faith" assumption. Andrew Leal (talk) 17:34, 15 May 2006 (UTC) ::::::Andrew, I agree with you, but actually, I think it's not a bad idea to check with Mirella about Piazza Sesamo. It's true, I've never seen it mentioned anywhere. It would be good to have some independent confirmation. Mirella's been adding a lot of stuff about the show, presumably from memories that date back to 1975. I'll post on her page, and ask for sources. -- Danny (talk) 17:51, 15 May 2006 (UTC) ::::::: Oh know, I agree. It's just that Nick removed the passage prior to asking her. I don't know, should we start doing that with areas that are murky but where the info did come from a known user, *prior* to discussion? Not counting of course cases where a "fact" is completely and authoritatively disproven, in which case it doesn't matter much who added it. Andrew Leal (talk) 17:57, 15 May 2006 (UTC) :::::::: For starters, I didn't investigate in the history to see who added. I promoted this particular page of the Muppet Wiki to all 1616 members of my Yahoo Group about them, and so I presumed the person adding the content was just a prankster from that neck of the woods. But I still question that, with all the web users in Italy, none of them has mentioned the show, even on a Myspace or something. Other than press releases about product licensing, and a bubble in "Jim Henson: The Works", I've not seen Sesame and Italy together. Sesame World didn't even have record of it, when it operated. -- Zanimum 15:42, 18 May 2006 (UTC) :::::::: Just looking at the main page, and it turns out it was called Sesamo Apriti, not Piazza Sesamo. -- Zanimum 15:45, 18 May 2006 (UTC) : Oh dear!! A Bidet? I think the person means a "Bidone", a huge sink that is at floor level to wash feet. It Italy, Some interchange the word with the devise used for washing of the privates! I recall the Yip Yaps talking to sink that was spraying like a fountain. That does ring a bell. But not a bidet. Although that would have been much more interesting!Draw a Triangle 02:30, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :: "the person"? Does this mean you didn't add this originally? -- Zanimum 15:42, 18 May 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, she did -- since she posted that, I figured out that her contributions were all made up. You can see the discussion on User talk:Draw a Triangle. I'm glad you posted on this page; you helped me to figure out what was going on with her! -- Danny (talk) 15:46, 18 May 2006 (UTC) :::: No prob. I'm taking the talk flag off now. -- Zanimum 19:24, 20 May 2006 (UTC)